


Snowmen

by darkness100



Series: Christmas Snarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excellent packing snow results in some creative creations.<br/>Third and last of the Snarry Christmas Drabbles. All can be read independently. Just little things my mind pops up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen

The recent snowfall left excellent packing snow and Harry had suggested the idea of building snowmen.

“Come on Sev, all the kids are gone for Christmas, no one will see you have a little fun.” Harry said as he tried to convince his lover to join him. Severus harrumphed and mumbled something about making one just so Harry would shut up but he went willingly outside to start rolling snowballs. Once the basic shapes were formed Harry summoned Dobby and asked him to bring out some carrots and pieces of coal. The house elf happily obliged and they were soon putting their finishing touches on their creations. 

Looking over from his relatively normal looking snowman Severus paused in what he was doing to stare at Harry’s. The snow figure had the top and upper half of its head blackened with soot, the eyes were thins chips of coal and the mouth was a scowl instead of a grin. That by itself would have held his attention for a little but it was the nose that really caused him to start chuckling. Harry had transfigured the carrot to curve at an angle and stuck it in so it was pointing downwards. Severus quickly looked around and transfigured some black cloth out of the extra coal they had. He walked over and wrapped the cloth around the snowman in a decidedly billowy manner and looked over at Harry. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to impress me but I know that when the students come back they will use this to practice their destructive spells on” he murmured. Harry laughed and as they were walking back up to the castle he didn’t notice that Severus’s snowman had jade instead of coal for eyes and a distinct mark on its forehead.


End file.
